1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a stroller, and more particularly to a foldable stroller equipped with a detachable supplemental seat wherein the supplemental seat is capable of attaching to the foldable stroller for providing an extra seat for a second baby. Thus, the supplemental seat can be detached from the foldable stroller and carried by the user""s back.
2. Description of Related Arts
Stroller, which becomes a necessity to every family having a young or baby, is considered as a conveniences tool to carry the baby or young child during outdoor activities such as foot traveling and shopping.
The problem is that when the parents who have one infant or baby, they would purchase a stroller for their first child. However, when they have one more baby, they may immediately purchase one more stroller, but it is impossible for a single parent to handle two strollers at the same time.
So, an improved stroller which comprises two seat frames can solve the above problem. However, such stroller must have a relatively large size in order to fit the two seat frames constructed therewith. The problem is that the parents may have difficulty to handle the stroller during outdoor activities. Thus, such stroller may occupy more space even though the stroller can be collapsed.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a foldable stroller equipped with a detachable supplemental seat which is capable of providing an extra seat for a second baby, so that the parent can transport both babies at the same time.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a foldable stroller equipped with a detachable supplemental seat which can be detached from a stroller frame of the foldable stroller when it is not in use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a foldable stroller equipped with a detachable supplemental seat, wherein the attachment of the supplemental seat with the foldable stroller is easy and fast.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a foldable stroller equipped with a detachable supplemental seat, wherein the weight of the baby applied on the supplemental seat will further ensure the attachment of the supplemental seat with the foldable stroller.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a foldable stroller equipped with a detachable supplemental seat which is adapted for individually folded up into a compact unit for easily storage and carriage, such that the supplemental seat would not occupy space for storage when the stroller is collapsed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a foldable stroller equipped with a detachable supplement seat which can individually carry by the parent""s back, so as to provide a multi-purpose supplement seat in order to fit the need of the parents.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a foldable stroller equipped with a detachable supplemental seat, wherein the foldable stroller comprises a stroller frame for supporting a fabric thereon, comprising:
a front frame comprising a pair of front posts and a U-shaped handle bar attached to top ends of the two front posts, wherein a pair of front wheels are rotatably mounted on bottom ends of the two front posts of the front frame respectively;
a back frame comprising a pair of back posts pivotally connected to the two front posts respectively, wherein a pair of back wheels are rotatably mounted on bottom ends of the two back posts of the back frame respectively;
a seat frame pivotally connected between the front frame and the back frame for supporting a baby to place thereon;
a supplemental seat frame for supporting an additional seat fabric thereon comprising an inverted U-shaped main frame having a pair of parallel supporting arms and a foldable frame extended between the two supporting arms of the main frame; and
an attaching means for detaching attaching the main frame to the stroller frame.